Tower of Cards
by imafuckingusername.dealwithit
Summary: One Piece has been found, and the seas are churning under the sheer numbers of the newest, strongest pirate era yet. The balance has shifted, and the Jacks of the Marine Corps are losing both ground and influence. The Kings and Queens of the World Government are crumbling. But someone has an Ace up there sleeve...


The girl skidded around the corner, her breath coming out short and sharp, crystallising in the sub-zero atmosphere. Her rest had been short, but it had been enough. Her eyes narrowed on a ship pulling out of the harbour, and her bare feet began pounding the pavement harder, faster. She ran, pushing Despot down as a bullet zipped past.

"HEY! What're yo-! NO! ACE!" the man- Despot, as the girl had come to know him as- watched on in horror as the young girl sprinted the last few feet to the edge of the pier, then breached the gap to the departing ship in a single, graceful leap, as if she had flown. Her long, straight black hair swept about her face as she landed on the quarterdeck, and in that moment, the sunrise broke through the clouds, seemingly shrouding her in a flowing, golden aura. She turned and looked back at the man who had protected her for the past year, fighting every day in her father's stead, and waited. Like always, he did not chase after her and force her back, even though he could have with ease. Rather, he stood and put a hand over his katana, then blinked as his hand touched nothing but air.

"HEY! ACE! Give me my Katana back you bitch!" his fists clenched and he ground his teeth so hard Ace could've sworn she heard it. She held up the cursed sword and Kuina's sword, then stuck her tongue out.

"I'm seventeen today. If I hadn't gone, wouldn't I be breaking a family tradition?"

"It's not a tradition if only two people did it, idiot! Now get back here! I promised your father- "

"I promised him too! But that doesn't mean I want to sit around here forever in this stupid town, with the stupid doctors and blossoms- it's so _boring._ Drum Island is _boring_. I need something fresh! I need adventure!" Ace grinned then, and the man suddenly realised no matter what he said or did, she couldn't be stopped.

"You really are your father's daughter aren't you?" he smiled, "consider those swords a parting gift then, for your birthday" then he frowned, suddenly realising that she only had two of three, 'but why'd you-?"

Ace grinned again, and the man felt like someone had stepped on his grave, "well, I didn't want to leave you defenceless!" she pointed behind him, and he began to sweat. He turned. Standing behind him was a platoon of armed forces, their array of guns either pointed on him or the ship. He glared at Ace.

"Defenceless? That's an entire army!'

'Oh quit pretending, you'll be fine!"

"What'd you do this time Ace?" he asked furiously, unsheathing his only remaining sword.

"Nothing! They just want this map I borrowed!" she held up a map that looked old and worn, but nonetheless accurate.

"Borrowed! You broke into our largest museum archives and _stole _that map! It's priceless!" The captain of the platoon stepped forward angrily, 'men, capture her and get it back!'

"Argh! Ace you pain in the arse! I'll get you for this!"

Ace laughed, "I'm sure you will Despot!"

"I told you to stop calling me that! I'm no friggin despot! Call me by my real name dammit!"

'Zoro Despot it is!"

"Aaargghh! I'll kill you crazy woman!" he was about to leap after her when a gunshot went off. With a flick of a wrist he sliced the bullet aimed at the girl as it shot passed his ear, then landed back on the pier. During the time it took for the army of Drum Kingdom to regain its composure, he tied a black bandana around his forehead and threw off his coat, revealing the scars on his chest and right eye.

"You wanna fight?" he asked. But the army stood stock still, stunned at the turn of events. This is not what they had expected or imagined in their wildest dreams, or more accurately, their nightmares. But they had all seen the wanted posters, and it was without a doubt _him. _The captain that had spoken so brazenly before was now stark white, choking on his words:

"R-Roanoa… Zoro!"

Zoro smiled and said without looking back, "Enjoy your trip to the Grand Line, Ace. It should be smooth sailing for someone like you. Just remember: I'm coming after those swords, so you better take care of them"

Ace smiled, "like you could find your way to anywhere without my help"

"ah, just get outta here already", he growled as he charged the men.

.oOo.

Half a second later, Zoro sheathed his sword, bored again as he glanced over the downed soldiers with an air of mild contempt. He looked out for the last time at the girl who had grown to be almost like a daughter to him, surprised at how quickly the current had taken the boat out to sea. He could still make out the familiar figure, as she waved vigorously from the ship's deck. He smiled sadly and raised a hand in farewell, thinking back on the past year with warmth… and a tinge of annoyance at first. She _was_ like her parents in so many ways that it was surprising she had waited it out for this long. And with that thought he suddenly broke out in a sweat. Lowering his hand, he face-palmed himself.

"Luffy's going to kill me".

.oOo.

Ace sighed contentedly and turned around, only to be faced with yet another pistol. She blinked, surprised.

"I don't know who you are girly, but you were stupid to think you could step foot inside a pirate ship and get out with your life" the self-named pirate grinned toothlessly. "but you're cute; maybe I'll keep you for a while…eh?"

"_You'll _keep me? So are you the captain?"

"Why yes little missy, nice of you to notice my superiority" he ran his tongue over his rotted teeth, then lips.

Ace lowered her head and smile coldly, "so, if I kick your ass, do I get the ship?"

"WHAAA?" the grunge did a double-take, before realising he was in front of his men and composed himself. He sighed, "You're a hopeful idiot you are, but sure why not. If you manage to beat me you can even have my crew. But _when _you lose, you get to be my pet!"

Ace frowned, "but I don't want your crew. I want your ship."

Another double-take, "EHHH? My crews not good enough for you? I'll have you know I'm a highly decorated warrior of the seas! My crew is the strongest in every ocean-

Ace gritted her teeth and muttered, "strongest?"

"-and soon, _I _will conquer the New World, and defeat the one person who stands in my way of true power: The Pirate King Mo-urgblwae!" The captain unfortunately couldn't finish his sentence due to the fist in his mouth. With her other hand Ace grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Careful. That's my father you're slanderin' you pretentious shithead." Ace looked questioningly at his pitiful crew, who had various levels of horror etched across their faces. "I hope you guys can swim 'cause I aint taking you with me. I don't need anyone, let alone cowards"

"Eeeeehhh! Scarrrry!-"

Ace sighed, "That's what they always say", then she looked down at her clothes and blinked. Her clothes were in tatters. She looked at the terrified crew again, and noticed the curlicues of smoke escaping from the barrels of their guns. She looked at her clothes again, blinked once more, and then it clicked. She bared her teeth, and her fists clenched. She crouched, like a tiger about to strike.

"Don't you know how much these cost you little bitch? AAARRGH!' she roared, and launched herself at her new victims.

.oOo.

"ehhh… this ship isn't as great as I first thought," Ace commented, giving the mast a solid kick that caused it to echo, "tch. The thing's hollow for Pete's sake. How did they believe they were going to make it to the New World in this hunk of junk- this wasn't even going to get them to the next island!" Ace smiled and took a spanner off her belt, flipping it into the air and catching it. "But I can fix that!"


End file.
